


Behind Locked Doors

by Fas12345



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Male Homosexuality, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fas12345/pseuds/Fas12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sat there as they held each other hands. A wave of sadness washed over me as I watched them. They had a love so powerful it could rip the world apart but no one will ever know....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Locked Doors

Chapter 1: You Could Call it Faith

I took my time walking down the street. I was in no rush whatsoever to get home. It sucks that I have to finish off my day with my mom and stepdad arguing. I listened to the click-clack of my heels as a fierce wind blew and I tightened my black double-breasted jacket around me. 

Probably not the best choice for a windy winter night. I took out my headphones and plugged up my ears. I turned around the corner as #beautiful by Mariah Carey came on. It was the Spanglish version, my favorite. The chorus was coming on when I was tackled to the ground from behind. I rolled around to see a boy hovering over me. "I am so sorry!" he yelled. 

"Take her with us!" I heard a deep British voice say. I looked at the boy in front of me completely confused. He reached out his hand towards me. I wouldn't have grabbed it even if he hadn't tackled me over. Take her with us? What the hell is going on? He grabbed me and lifted me onto my feet. They looked behind them and my eyes instinctively followed to see what made them seem so scared. I saw a crowd of girls running in our direction. I immediately screamed. The boy who tackled me over grabbed my hand and began to run in the opposite direction of the girls. 

I kept stumbling thanks to my heels. When they stopped the fourth time for me they seemed agitated. "Come on!" yelled the same British voice. I looked down at my heels and they all sighed. A brown haired muscular boy walked towards me. He turned so that his back was facing me and slightly bent over. At first I was confused but quickly caught on. I jumped on his back and we were on our way again. Once they rounded a corner I knew exactly where we were. Those girls weren't going to just quit and we needed somewhere to hide. "Turn here!" I yelled. They had a moment's heaitation before following my directions, into the alleyway.  
They ran down to the end and I hopped off of the boy's back. I ran to a door on the wall to our left. I knocked on the door in a familiar rhythm. It was opened and I rushed inside with each of the boys following me. Once safely inside I turned to get a clear look at them. It was hard to see them in the dark but I thought I recognized them. Now, in the light, I could clearly see who they were. One Direction. If the circumstances were different I might actually be happy. However, that is not the case and I'm here with them hiding from a bunch of girls in my ex-boyfriend's house. 

"Thank you," the one with black hair said. Despite the fact I knew who they were, I was not a huge fan. I listened to one of their songs every now and then. I knew Harry. He was the boy with the deep voice talking earlier. I also knew who Niall was. He was the one that tackled me earlier. I also liked his voice the most. The others, on the other hand, were all a blur. "No problem," I responded. That's when Mitchell cleared his throat. For a second I forgot he was there. 

"What the fuck? You enter my house without a hello and you're in here with five boys? My mom will kill me if she sees this!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes in response. "Then it's a good thing she's not here," I said. He gave me a face which I've long since associated with him being annoyed. I smiled and turned my attention back to the boys. They were all out of breath. The one that carried me was sitting on Mitch's sofa. I walked into the kitchen and got a cold bottle of water to bring back to him. Mitch gave me a look but I couldn't care less. I handed the boy the water.

He gave me a look of gratitude. I gave him a small smile in return to signify that was me saying thank you for carrying me. "So, what happened back there?" I asked. They exchanged glances and then looked at me. The boy that carried me handed the rest of the water to Niall who chugged it quickly. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes stood up. "Well we were shopping when some fans broke through. Before we knew it we were being escorted out of the back of the store and running down the sidewalk." I couldn't help but to laugh. It's funny hearing about the problems that celebrities have to deal with. "So, do you guys need a ride?" I asked. I reached for my phone to call a cab only to see it wasn't there. A small scream came out my mouth. 

"What's wrong?" Mitch asked. I looked at him bewildered, as if he should know.  
"My phone! It's gone!" I screamed. I'll admit it was a bit exaggerated for a phone. However that was the third one I've had this year alone. My mom was going to kill me. "It must've fell out when you knocked me over," I said to Niall. My voice was calm but by the way he looked at me, my eyes sure as hell weren't. "I'm sorry," he uttered. I let out an exasperated sigh and sat on the couch next to Harry. I placed my head in my hands while my elbows rested on my knees. 

"Stop being such a baby," Mitch said. It took everything in me not to jump over the couch and attack him. He doesn't get it. My mom is going to call and when I don't answer she'll get frustrated. Once I get home she's going to yell at me only to discover I lost my phone. Again. She'll yell some more and then my stepdad will come home and begin yelling as well. That will result in another argument between the two of them. My mom will complain how he has no right to talk to me that way. I'll sneak off to my room while listening to them yelling. If I'm lucky, I'll fall asleep before the worst was to come.  
I could feel someone rubbing my back comfortingly. I looked up to see that it was Harry. "It's okay love. I promise that Niall will buy you a new one," he said. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Niall's face. I shook my head laughing. "It's fine, really. I'll just- I don't know." Mitch took the silence as a chance to clear his throat again. "You do realize it's 12:00," he asked, " my mom is gonna be home any minute." I rolled my eyes in his direction and gave him my best leave me alone look. I directed my attention to the boys and tuned Mitch out. "So what's the plan?" I asked. 

"Well we have a truck that can come pick us up," the one with black hair said.  
"Do you need a ride?" Harry asked.  
I was ready to shake my head no when Niall got up. "You should know, that wasn't really a question. You're coming with us," he said with a cheeky smile on his lips. "However, we can't get in the car with a complete stranger. So I'm going to need your name." The sound of his Irish accent is enough to break a smile out of me. "I'm Robyn," I managed. 

"Well, Robyn, it's very nice to meet you," Niall said elegantly. He added in a bow and I couldn't help but to laugh again. He then pulled out his phone and pressed some buttons and the phone began ringing on speaker. A male British voice filled the room. "Where on earth are you boys? We were all worried sick!" 

"Paul, calm down. We're safe. We need you to come pick us up though. Oh, and we're bringing a friend along. I'll text you the address." With that, Niall hung up. He handed me his phone on messages. I could see Paul's name at the top of the screen. I punched in the address and handed him his phone back. "And now, we wait," Niall said. It got quiet but not for long because Niall soon piped in again. "I'm hungry! Is there food?" he asked Mitch. Mitch answered by giving Niall a mean face. "I still can't believe you brought them here!" he exclaimed. "I mean, what on earth were you thinking?!" I rolled my eyes at him yet again. 

"I was thinking, hey there are some girls chasing us. Mitch isn't too far from here. I could go to his house or get pummeled to a pulp by these fans. In the end, the decision wasn't all too hard." He snorted and headed into the kitchen. That means I won because he has nothing else to say. I sat back in the couch and pursed my lips. I knew all the boys were staring at me probably wondering what's the relationship between Mitch and I. I huffed out a breath and looked at each of them. "He's my ex boyfriend. We broke up last week." They all nodded their heads in response and that was the end of it. The time seemed to crawl by until Harry's phone started ringing. He answered it and put the phone to his ear. He said okay into the phone and then hung up. 

"Our ride's here," he announced. We all filed out of the house. I didn't bother saying a goodbye to Mitch. I closed the door behind us and followed the boys. At the end of the alleyway, a black SUV stood waiting on us. We walked towards the car and hopped in. Harry sat up front and the boys filed in the back. There wasn't enough room so the boy with blue eyes and I had to sit on someone's lap. I sat on Niall, not entirely by accident, and the boy with blue eyes sat on the boy that carried me. The car started rolling down the street and we were on our way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll appreciate any comments and any feedback (good or bad) mwah


End file.
